


Sleepy

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto tries to wake Haru up but Haru doesn’t want to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

"Five more minutes."

"Haru, I need to make the bed."

"Five more minutes."

"Come on now."

"Five more minu-" Haru was cut off as a pillow hit his head and buried his face deep within the covers. He stayed there for a moment and loosened his grasp on the mattress, which he’d grabbed onto when Makoto had tried to pull him off, and a groan slipped past his lips. He slightly angled his head to the right, his eyes barely cracked open as he glanced at the friend who had one hand holding onto the weapon of choice, the other covering his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Did that wake you up?"

Haru turned his head back around and closed his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Just five more minutes." Yesterday’s practice had been brutal and Haru was unusually tired as a result of it. He had gone back to Makoto’s place to play some games and all but collapsed onto his bed in the middle of a round. So, Makoto had let him stay the night.

"You need to get up and head to the pool. You promised Rei you’d help him practice his exchange, remember?"

A sound of defeat escaped Haru’s mouth and he propped his arms up, grunting as he pushed himself off the bed. He sat on his knees and stared forward at the wall, one eye opened wider than the other, hair sticking up every which way, and turned to Makoto with a displeased look.

"Thank you," he smiled, before turning to the foot of the bed and gently shaking a figure there. "Nagisa, I need to make the bed but you can sleep in the guest room."

"Nagisa?" Haru had completely forget that he was there but a quick look behind him alerted him to the small resting figure. Late last night, the boy had showed up to Makoto’s door and begged to sleep at his place. Apparently his sisters were having a sleepover and Nagisa couldn’t keep his eyes closed for two seconds without fear of getting sabotaged.

The blond groaned slightly in response and sleepily fell off the bed, shuffling out of Makoto’s room with a penguin pillow in tow. The sound of bed springs could be heard almost instantly across the thin walls.

Haru turned back to Makoto, the usual pout on his face. “How come he gets to sleep?”

"He doesn’t have a promise to fulfill." The brunet lightly tapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Up."

He collapsed back onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Haru!" Makoto ripped them off and flipped the boy over, a loud sigh sounding. "You need to get up."

"You need to lie down." The raven grabbed the collar of the other’s shirt and roughly pulled him onto the bed, snaking his arms around his body and sighing into his neck. "We can just stay here."

"We can’t." Makoto hoisted himself back up and Haru scowled at the loss of contact, turning away. "Please, Haru. I’ll go with you."

The boy hesitated at the words but he could never resist it when Makoto took on that gentle tone. Haru’s head whirled once again to face him. The larger male was wide awake with fresh clothes on, as opposed to Haru, who was wearing shorts and one of the Tachibana’s over-sized shirts. His green eyes were stern but still comforting, urging him to get up. As for Haru, locks of hair had fallen over one of his eyes, but the other was a swimming blue. His cheeks were a soft pink and his mouth was open, just a tiny bit, as he wearily looked up at his friend. He didn’t avert his gaze, but neither did Makoto. “Fine.”

Makoto let out an exhale of relief and watched as his friend swung his legs over the side of the bed. As he was about to stand, Makoto quickly positioned himself over the boy, gently connecting their lips. At the sight of Haru relaxing with the contact, he leaned forward a bit more and deepened it. “Thank you,” he murmured when they finally pulled away.

Haru didn’t say anything, placing a hand on Makoto’s chest to push him away. He got off the bed and grabbed his bag, heading to the bathroom to change.

"Idiot."

But when he heard a spirited laugh escape the brunet, he bit his own lip to keep from smiling.


End file.
